CORAZON PARTIO
by Maiza Herlo
Summary: El capitulo final de esta historia, donde el amor forma parte de todo, el amor de los Slytherin, aceptados por todos, pero el destino se negaba a que estubieran juntos, el pecado de sus padres por la sangre que ellos derramaron.Podran encontrar la felicid
1. Chapter 1

CORAZÒN PARTIO

**Disclamer:** Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la WB y JK Rowling

¿Qué pasa cuando amas profundamente? Y en un instante ella desaparece de tu vida, y a esa persona tu no la has podido olvidar, tu todavía la amas ¿Pero que fue lo que los separo?

**_TIRITAS PARA ESTE CORAZÒN PARTIO TIRI-TI-TANTO FRÍO TIRITAS PARA ESTE CORAZÒN PARTIO PA ESTE CORAZON PARTIO_**

Necesito tu calor, necesito tu calor¿Quien será el? olvídate de él, él no te desea tanto como yo, olvídate de sus besos, vuelve a mi, cúrame mis heridas, cuida de este corazón tú.-decía un joven rubio, su edad era de 20 años, con sus hermoso ojos grises veía el retrato donde se encontraba muy feliz con una hermosa joven morena, de cabellos negros, con reflejos rojos, su larga cabellera le llegaba hasta la los tobillos, hermosa ojos cafés y de cuerpo delgado, pero figura marcada, por un lado se encontraba diversos recortes de revistas:

_**LA FAMOSA GISELLE LOGER, MODELO INTERNACIONAL ROMPIO SU COMPROMISO CON  
DRACO MALFOY, SE RUMORA QUE FUE POR UNA INFIDELIDAD LOS MANTENDREMOS  
INFORMADOS  
**_

**_  
_GISELLE LOGER SE RUMORA QUE ESTA SALIENDO CON UN APUESTO JOVEN INGLES, DE 23 AÑOS COMPAÑERO DE ESCUELA, SOLO SE MANEJA QUE SON RUMORES, PERO CLARO  
DEBEMOS DE COMPRENDER QUE NO SE QUIERA DECIR NADA, POR EL ROMPIMIENTO  
MATRIMONIAL DE LA BELLA MODELO CON EL MULTIMILLONARIO DRACO MALFOY  
**

Draco baja enseguida, te tenemos una grata sorpresa.-gritaba Narcisa, muy feliz.

Ya voy madre.-contesto el rubio de una manera muy fría y sombría no tenia ganas de bajar.- Giselle ¿Por qué te fuiste? que pasó, mi mundo era tan feliz a tu lado.

Bajaba rápidamente el, para encontrar una joven, rubia muy hermosa con su familia, todos estaban vestidos de gala, en especial ella lucia muy feliz.

Buenas tardes Draco, siéntate tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.-le decía su padre un hombre de fuerte presencia, muy seguro de si mismo.

**_YA LO VEZ, QUE NO HAY DOS SIN TRES QUE LA VIDA VA Y VIENE Y NO SE DETIENE_**

Buenas tarde padre¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto el joven que observaba una gran cena, había mucho movimiento por parte de los sirvientes, música, todo estaba preparado para dar una gran cena

Tu compromiso a celebrase, con tu hermosa prometida, están todos los preparativos listos, la bella Pansy esta muy feliz.-expreso su padre.

Pero padre yo no deseo comprometerme aun¡YO AMO A GISELLE!-le respondió el joven rubio envuelto en un arranque de ira.

Amas a una chica que se caso con otro, que te dejo de querer, se alejo de tu lado sin ninguna explicación con los preparativos de su boda, de tu boda, haciéndote quedar en ridículo ante toda la sociedad, no puedes seguir pensado en ella ten dignidad.-le respondió su padre con gran resentimiento, al expresarse de ella, había ofendido a sus hijo prefiriendo a ese.

¡SI LA AMO! Y la buscare cancela todo este circo, o bien quédense en el ustedes ya que tanto lo desean.-le grito a su padre.

No cancelare nada, te casaras con ella y no hay objeción, si no te quitare todo mi apoyo, tu gran amor se caso con otra te dejo por el¡POR QUE NO LO ENTIENDES! Se feliz hijo, me duele verte atado a un amor mal correspondido.- dijo el padre Lucius Malfoy muy exasperado pero con una pizca de ternura.- ¡ADEMAS QUE ALEGO CONTIGO TE CASARAS, SUBE A TU CUARTO A ARREGLARTE! Y más te vale lucir feliz.

¡ELLA NO SE CASO! Tu mientes, le fingías que te agradaba pero la verdad fue que nunca te agrado, le mostrabas un cariño que nunca sentiste, ahora deseas que me olvide de la persona. La amo es tan difícil entenderlo¡AMOR! Tú nunca amaste padre, la recuerdo en cada estrella del cielo, y si quieres quitarme todo, hazlo pero no me impedirás que la busque.-respondió Draco.

¡GISELLE LOGUER SE CASO! Comprende, te abandono prefirió a otro, que te es tan difícil entenderlo.-le replico el padre envuelto en una ira.

Dime el nombre de la persona con quién se caso.- hubo un silencio de todo los presentes, pero en especial de su padre.- ¡YA VEZ ES MENTIRA! Todo la culpa es…-expreso Draco no sabía que hacer, o que decir ya para retirarse

Si te digo el nombre te formaría una herida tan profunda en tu alma, te quiero hijo, ese nombre te destrozaría infinitamente te amo eres mi único hijo, el ser en el que me veo reflejada yo sufrí lo mismo pero lo supere y ahora soy feliz.- expresa su madre, con la ternura que solo una madre sabe tener, para su hijo.

Muy valiente hijo, esta bien te diré el nombre, con de la persona con quien se caso tu "amor", tu lo quisiste así, te hundirás en una profunda depresión pero estaré contigo para ayudarte.-le dijo Lucius a su hijo.- El nombre del chico es.-la tensión aumentaba

¡RONALD WEASLY!- grito Pansy con tantas ganas, que parecía querer ver sufrí, al joven rubio, ella nuca podría perdonarlo por haberla cambiando por esa.

¡NOO!-respondió el joven con un grito, se fue corriendo, empezaba a obscurecerse el sol se despedía y daba paso a la luna, pero el descenso del sol se veía un rojo que cubría todo el cielo el atardecer parecía que compartía la misma furia de Draco, se reflejara en el cielo.

¡RONALD WESLY!-repetía y otra vez su nombre¿POR QUÈ CON EL? Ese estupido, siempre detrás de ti, siempre como una maldita sombra, el te alejo de mi lado.

**_Y QUE SE YO PERO MIENTEME QUE SEA DIME QUE ALGO QUEDA ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS  
_**

¿NO ES VERDAD? No todo esto es un sueño del cual despertare, y estaré junto a ella, yo sabia que estabas con otro, que el tenia mis besos, los que tu ledas, pero tenia la esperanza, de que solo fueran suposiciones mías, suposiciones, peor nunca he comprendido por que te has alejado de mi, que fue lo que paso.

**_QUE EN TU HABITACIÒN NUNCA SALA EL SOL, NI EXISTE EL TIEMPO NI EL DOLOR  
_**

Dime que te hago falta y me olvidare de todo de sufrimientos y tristezas, vuelve a mi, vuele mi amor, no me importa lo nada si tu solo estaremos tu y yo, en un mundo de felicidad¡DILO!-grito y lloro amargamente mientras corría sin rumbo fijo, el joven de 20 años, alto rubio de bellos ojos grises con los cuales reflejaba un ferviente amor, POR ELLA, POR ELLA su Giselle, recordaba el día en que la conoció.

_**Tiempo atrás; **_

Estaba en su sala común, con sus amigos, baste enojado al enterarse que:

¡COMO ODIO A POTTER!-gritaba un rubio.

El maldito se cree el rey de todo el mundo, POTTER ESTO, POTTER AQUELLO, ESA ESTUPIDA CICATRIZ, JA, JA QUE DEMUESTRA NAAAAADDDDDAAAA Y COMO RECOMPENSA LE DA A EL PUESTO DE BUSCADOR EN LA SELECCIÓN DE LA ESCUELA ESTO ES EL COLMO, PERO HABRA EN ESTA ESCUELA ALGUNO QUE LE CAIGAN TAN MAL A POTTER COMO YO.-Gritaba furioso el rubio de 16 años.

A mi Draco.-le respondió una joven de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

¿QUIÉN ERES TU?- Pregunto el joven y ella se acerco y le respondió al oído.

Yo también odio a Potter.-expreso la joven.

¿Tú?-pregunto Draco.

Buenas noches.- lo beso en eso labios, del que parecía ser una persona tan fría y resultaron eso labios tan calidos, y carnoso y salvajes, el beso fue largo ya ambos los disfrutaron, el deseo otro.

Dime tu nombre.- apenas pudo pronunciar eso

Mi nombre no importa, lo único que te tiene que importar es que me gustas y odio a Potter.-lo expreso con una voz provocativa y muy sexy Giselle, esa hermosa joven de 16 años, con una hermosa figura y una cortina de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la rodilla.

¿QUE DICES?- pregunto el rubio tratando de ni el mismo sabia.

Lo que escuchaste prefiero a los niños a los niños malos, como tu comprenderás, amo a los rubios, te espero mañana a las 5:00AM en la sala Común de Gryffindor.- le dijo Giselle muy sonriente y alegre

¿Y QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?- pregunto Draco

Es una cita y si no vas te castigo saldré... No se tal vez con tu peor enemigo déjame pensar con POTTER o tal vez WEASLEY, pero para que veas que no soy mala te espero 5min, ni un segundo mas¿NO PODRAS?-lo reto

Draco la mira con unos ojos, no comprendía su actitud, estaba loca, pero esa loca, lo había hechizado tan sol con un beso, la escuchaba atentamente

.JA, JA, JA ¿Qué DIRAN EL GRAN DRACO MALFOY NO PUDO IR A SU CITA¿POR MIEDO? Nos vemos amor tengo que descansar.- le dijo la joven morena.

YO NO TENGO MIEDO.- le respondió gritando, que le pasa lo estaba retando, eso no lo permitiría ira a esa cita, cueste lo que cueste.- TU IRAS¿Y QUE GANO YO CON ESTO?

Un fabuloso premio una cita conmigo, y la oportunidad de darme un beso donde tú lo desees, ya me voy a dormir por que mañana tendré una cita con mi amor.- mientras dijo eso se fue corriendo hacia los dormitorios de la chicas de 6to grado y el se quedo hay paralizado nunca antes había conocido a una chica como ella, tan loca peor atractiva, como podía estar seguro ella que ira podría dejarla plantada

Que bonito recuerdo, cuanto daría para volver a vivir ese tiempo, su primer beso de amor lo añoraba ya había tenido otras, novias, besado otros labios y otro tanto mas, pero ese beso

¡GISELLEEEEEEEE TE AMO!-gritba en medio del atardecer que parecia sufri lo mismo que el.

**_  
QUE EN TU HABITACIÒN NUNCA SALE EL SOL NI EXISTE EL TIEMPO NI EL DOLOR  
_**

Draco, Draco, Draco tu nombre es, no se lo que siento por ti¿Qué es el amor?-pensaba.-una joven de pelo negro, vestida de novia, con su hermoso vestido bordado de cristal cortado, halter que enmarcaba su hermosa figura, con una corona de jazmines en el pelo, pequeña perlas.

Giselle ya es la hora.-decía su madre una señora de pelo negro de melena a los hombros y vestida, de color crema, de hermosa piel canela.

Draco ven por mí.-murmuraba Giselle, mientras baja por una escalera, la boda se realizaría en el jardín, esta casa era una impresionante mansión muy al estilo barroco, todos los invitados la veían muy admirados.

¡BRAVO¡BRAVO!-Se oyeron los invitados decir esto aplaudiendo cuando baja la novia.

Te vez hermosa, Giselle.-decía Ginny que vestía un vestido, negro ella eran una de las madrinas.

A mi me hubiera gustado mas que esta boda fuera al estilo mago, nosotros somos sangre pura, en todo nuestro árbol genealógico no hay ni una sangre impura.-decía la abuela Margot Weasly.

Arthur esta feliz, que se diga de Ron desde que Giselle acepto casarse con el, estaba comprometida con Draco Malfoy a todos nos sorprendió que aceptara la propuesta.-Dijo Molly Weasly que estaba muy feliz, pero sentía curiosidad por que del cambio de Giselle su futura nuera.

¿COMO NO IBA PREFERIR A RON QUE A ESE MALFOY? Toda esa familia de magos obscuros, a nosotros amigos de la verdad, de la honradez, mi Ron guapo, inteligente con un futuro prometedor en la política, contra ese, jajajaj.- reía Margot

Giselle ven déjame darte un abrazo y felicitarte eres la novia mas bonita que nunca antes he visto.-expresaba un joven de pelo negro y hermosa sonrisa.

Déjate de Cursilerías Potter, no tiene que fingir que somos los mejores amigos, tratare de alejar a Ron de ti, por tu CULPA ha corrido muchos riesgos, estando a punto de morir, por tus estupidas poses de héroe trágico, no estoy dispuesta a sufrir todos los días y noches a cada horas, por que el esta arriesgando sus vida por tu culpa.-expreso Giselle con fastidio e ira.

No conoces el significado de la amistad, de tener una amigo verdad, te fresco mi amistada sincera y tu que haces, niña caprichosa la desprecias, yo volvió a acércame a ti por Ron, por el es mía amigo, casi un hermano..- expreso Harry.

Te conozco mas de lo que crees San Potter a mi no me engañas con tus poses de niño sufrido, por tus estupideces murió Sirius, un se muy querido para mi¿solo por que? Dime lo HARRY POTTER, por que el pobrecito no pudo soportar los entrenamientos de Snape, pensando que tus "sueñitos", mejor olvídalo ni permitiré que Ron tenga su mismo destino.-expreso Giselle llena de furia pero en sus corazón, lo había invadido la tristeza.

Tu no sabes nada, niñita siempre rodeada de comodidades, tus padre apoyándote y cuidando de ti, brindándote su amor y compresión¿Que sabes de la vida? la muerte de Sirius la llevo muy clavada en mi alma, me duele demasiado.-expreso Harry, siempre peleaba con ella, siempre nunca pudieron entablar

BUAJA, BUJAAAA, GISELLE SE CASARA CON RON¿QUE ES EL AMOR?

DRACO LLEGARA A TIEMPO, PERO QUE PASO CON ELLOS DOS, MUCHA Y MAS INTERROGANTES EN EL PROXIMO CAP.

Este fic contara con cinco partes, originalmente estaba pensado para tres, pero quiero desarrollar un poco màs los personajes, el dolor y el sufrimiento del amor.


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA AUSENCIA

La continuación de Corazón Partio:

La historia continua: Ron, Draco: Hermione: Giselle:

Así se sabrá cual es su pensamiento...

Espero que les guste

**Despertar en el frío abismo de tu ausencia  
Es rogar por las horas perdidas en mi habitación**

¿Si pero qué hiciste para evitarla? nada solamente, nada.-respondió Giselle

La marcha nupcial daba comienzo, todos se encontraban parados para recibir a la novia, pero alguien con ganas que nadie, era aquel pelirrojo que siempre la había amando, que siempre quiso tenerla entre sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir, ya había dejado atrás la época de escuela, ya era un auror prestigiado ingles.

Queridos Hermanos estamos aquí reunidos para unir en el Sagrado Matrimonio a esta joven pareja...

Ella empezó a recordar como conoció a Draco y Ron:

_Hace años en la Sala Común de Slytherin:_

_¡Maldito! POTTER ya me tiene harto.-gritaba un sexy rubio _

_Calma Draco, nos vengaremos de él.-afirmo uno de los gorilas._

_¿CUANDO LO HEMOS PODIDO HACE? Llevo años tratándome de vengara de ese estupido.-respondio_

_Por que no lo has hecho de la manera correcta.-afirmo una voz._

_¿COMO DIABLOS TE METES?-respondió Draco muy molesto._

_Por que tu lo dijiste hace años que te quieres vengar pero es que no lo has hecho de la manera correcta siempre dejaste que tus sentimientos se mezclaran, deja a un lado tus sentimientos y lo lograras, enorgullécenos.-respondió la joven, Draco se quedo sorprendió de que alguien se hubiera atrevido a contestarle de su misma casa. _

_Tienes agallas, ¿quién eres?-pregunto Draco interesado._

_Pues...-ella va y lo besa, Draco lo disfrutaba tenía tanto que la atrajo hacia ella, ella termina el beso_

_Investígalo...te espero mañana en la sala común de Gryffindor, será excitante.-y ella se marcha. _

**Recordar cada lagrima que fue tan nuestra  
Me desangra el alma, me desangra el alma.**

Ron...por favor no te cases.-pronuncio una castaña al aire, ese mismo aire que llevar

Te encontrare y juro que no te dejare ir de nuevo.-de Draco, ambos corrían por recuperar el amor de su vida, las calles parecían cada vez mas enormes, ¡Que tan difícil podrías ser encontrar un lugar donde se llevaría una boda! y por Merlín tenía que ser al estilo MUGGLE! el nunca había pisado ese mundo solo y estaba mas que perdido.

Malfoy.-chocaron los dos

¡Quítate Granger! no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.-respondió el y ambos empezaron a correr por calles separadas.

Pobre Malfoy.-dijo Hermione.

Pobre sangre sucia.-dijo el.

_**Años atrás:**_

_¡Qué?-recibió un beso por parte de Draco minutos antes estaba dormida..._

_He venido a verte.-respondió él._

_Pero si nuestra cita es hasta mañana.-la volvió a besar._

_Pero yo no aguantaba las ganas de estar contigo.-y se coloca encima de ella._

_Sabes que si grito se armara un gran escándalo.-le expreso ella._

_Pero tú no quieres que me vaya, por que si no ya lo hubieras hecho.-dijo Draco._

_Pues.-él la beso de nuevo y se acostó a su lado...la suave brisa movía los árboles, dormir, solo dormir al juntos, era tan extraño pero lo hacía feliz. _

**Es andar el sendero que escribimos juntos  
Es tocar un silencio profundo en el corazón**

La tomo de su mano, nadie se la quitaría, nadie, tantos años de sufrimiento se verían ya acabados.-pensó Ron.

_**Ron años atrás: **_

_Nos vemos amor.-era la nota de Giselle...-Vaya los leoncitos les gusta estar cómodos mmm pero tenemos mejor gusto nosotros.-expreso Giselle acostada en el sillón._

_Yaaaaa ¡HERMIONE DEJAME!-grito un pelirrojo..._

_¿Pelirrojo? se acercó Giselle.-al él._

P_or favor.-y volvió a hacer dormido._

_Me asustarte pelirrojo.-dijo burlona Giselle._

_¡GIIIIISELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE SALLLLLL!-grito Draco_

_Ya LLEGO mi príncipe rubio.-dijo ella alegre, cuando se acerca al pelirrojo para darle un beso en la mejilla..._

_Ángel.-voltea el rostro y le da un suave roce en sus labios._

_Nos vemos.-ella intenta huir cuando..._

_No te vayas ¿Dime tu nombre?-pregunto el pelirrojo_

_¡MUEVETEEE!-gritaba Draco._

_Mi nombre es.-y sale corriendo._

_**Draco:**_

_Por que tardaste.-expreso el indiferente_

_¡Pues por que tu lo hiciste.-respondió ella de la misma manera_

_¡No lo hice! ¡Apenas encontré la nota y me vine por acá! ¿Con quién estabas?.-la tomo entre sus brazos._

_Con no se...tanto te importa.-afirmo ella._

_Tú eres mía y de nadie mas entiendes, tú eres mi novia.-afirmo Draco_

_¿Tu novia? si nunca me lo preguntaste-respondió ella._

_Tu lo eres, como yo lo soy de ti.-Draco respondió, el jamás había dicho un te amo, el nos estaba acostumbrado a expresar su cariño, pues nunca se le había enseñado a hacerlo...para él esto era nuevo. _

**Escapar por las brechas de un amor profundo  
Es mentir de nuevo por negar tu ausencia**

Todo había cambiado para él, estaba con la mujer que amaba, es lo único que le importaba...pronto tendría que ingresar a los mortifagos, le causaba alegría pero como se lo diría como...ya habían terminado la escuela y era hora de hacerlo, él no seguiría la carrera de auror sino otra para llevar las apariencias, el sería un seguidor de Lord, a su padre le daba gusto que estuviera saliendo con una mujer de su mismo nivel:

Muy bien Draco has escogido a un excelente partido, el señor oscuro esta muy satisfecho con ello.-expreso Lucius alegre.

Giselle es la persona ideal para ti, querido hijo, una sangre limpia que además le agrada tu elección al señor oscuro es un bono adicional, ¿Cuándo le pedirás que sea tu esposa?-pregunto Narcisa.

Es cierto, necesitamos ir planeando la boda.-expreso Lucius.

Será la mejor boda, después de la nuestra.-dijo Narcisa.

Aun no nos queremos casar, ella quiere terminar la carrera y yo me falta poco.-dijo Draco.

Pero...-contesto Lucius

Tienen razón Lucius, así serán el matrimonio perfecto, ambos jóvenes llenos de vida.-lo calma Narcisa.

**Esta ausencia tan grande  
tan dura, tan honda  
Que quiebra en pedazos  
Mi razón.**

**Draco:**

Pronto serás la señora Malfoy.-dijo mientras la abrazaba...

Si, y nunca te podrás librar de mi.-sonrió.

¡Oye! eso es lo que yo te quería decir.-y le besa la frente.

¿Te acuerdas de la escuela?-pregunto Giselle

Donde te conocí, donde nos hicimos novios-responde Draco.

¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi?-pregunto Giselle

Por ti, por toda tu.-y la besa...

**Ron:**

Harry el director esta LOCO.-se quejo Ron

Hay Ron.-movió la cabeza Harry

Dime si tu no piensas lo mismo.-dijo Ron mientras se sentaban en la misma mesa de siempre de aquel café.

Jejeje.-rió Harry

**Entran unas jóvenes:**

Bueno yo quiero un café con leche.-expreso una pelirroja

Yo un te helado.-respondió la otra.

Yo un café.-respondió una de pelo negro.

Hoy hay que entregar los trabajos finales.-respondió una emocionada

¡Si! estoy feliz al fin tendremos vacaciones.-contesto la otra, la de cabello negro no hablaba.

¿Vamos de compras mañana? digan que si.-dijo animada la rubia.

Si...-respondieron las otras.

Ahorita regreso.-y va a la barra.

Giselle siempre es así.-afirmaron las otras.

Voy por más pan.-dijo Ron.

Hay va de nuevo.-rió Harry.

Buenas noches.-expreso Ron ya en la barra

Buenas noches.-respondió ella...

Angel.-grito el.

¿Pelirrojo? tiempo si vernos, ¿Cómo has estado?-dijo ella animada, y el la beso...y la atrajo así ella, ella correspondió el beso.

Te he extrañado desde que te fuiste, siempre te espere que regresaras.-dijo el sonriente mientras la volvió a besar, ella no supo que hacer, no entendía por que no se podía ir.

**Esta ausencia desnuda  
De dudas y sombras  
Me clava tu amor**

¡Estoy confundida!-grito Giselle a su amigas

¡Como que confundida! tu novio es Draco con el que te casaras dentro de meses, ¿Qué quieres decir con que confundida?-recrimino Avril la rubia

¡Si lo estoy! estoy confundida, el pelirrojo no se que hacer, con él.-respondió.

Déjalo, no dejarás a Draco por un simple capricho con ese niño-expreso Luciana la pelirroj.a

YO no quiero dejar a Draco.-respondió Giselle

¿O sea? que te casara y ¿tendrás de amante al pelirrojo? vamos madura Giselle, tu sabes que eso es imposible.-dijo Avril

Lo se, pero no entiendo por que me pasa esto con el pelirrojo.-dijo Giselle

¡Te dijimos que lo dejaras! pero nos hiciste caso no, al contrario seguiste viéndolo.-expreso Luciana.

**Ron:**

Hoy le pediré a ángel que sea mi novia.-expresaba el alegre.

¿Estas seguro?-pregunto Harry

Tan seguro como que la amo.

**Draco:**

Solo faltan 4 meses para la boda.-le dijo a Blaise

Ya, amigo te nos casas.-rió el.

Es la mujer que amo.-sonrió feliz

Me da gusto por ti Draco, te casaras con la mujer que amas...y además tus padres te apoyan.-dijo Draco.

**Esta ausencia que duele  
En el fondo del alma  
Que quema por dentro  
Mi sueño y mi calma**

**Ron:**

Ángel...yo tengo algo que decirte.-expreso Ron nervioso.

Dime pelirrojo.-expreso ella.

Yo...desde hace años que he querido decírtelo, este sentimiento lo he guardado desde que te conocí.-sentados en aquel café.

Si.-ella le.

Yo quisiera.-dijo Ron

Buenas tardes Ron.-saludo una castaña.

Hermione, ¿Qué haces aquí? ya te imaginaba en EU.-dijo Ron.

No me he ido, es que no si antes hablar contigo.-dijo ella.

Yo me retiro, nos vemos pelirrojo, adiós señorita.-se despidió Giselle.

Ángel no te vayas.-Ron la trato de detener.

Es por ella, no es así Ron.-dijo Hermione.

¿Por ella qué?-grito Ron

Por ella dejaste de amarme.-expreso Hermione y sale corriendo el pelirrojo hasta que alcanza a Giselle.

No te vayas, nunca mas me dejes.-dijo él.

Pelirrojo.-respondió ella.

No lo hagas, yo te amo.-le grito y la beso, con una desesperación que solo lo hace un enamorado, que siente que jamás vera de nuevo a su amor.

Yo...-ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

Cásate conmigo.-la abrazo.

Déjame ir tú-ella no aguantaba más.

Yo no puedo...yo estoy comprometida...adiós pelirrojo.-y se va.

**Hermione:**

Es por ella, que me ha dejado de amar, es ella la que ahora ocupa sus sueños, es ella la que tiene tus brazos, la que te tiene en cuerpo y en alma, es la que siempre será tu razón para vivir.-lloro Hermione-¿Por qué ella? por que no puedo ser yo, a la que ames, la que este en tus sueños y la que sea para mi cada palabra de amor tuya.

**Giselle:**

Hasta nunca pelirrojo.-expreso Giselle, subiéndose en aquel avión que la tendría de nuevo en casa y con su amado Draco, esto solo fue un sueño antes de lo que realmente quería estar con Draco, se su esposa tener hijos, envejecer a su lado.

Giselle, ya era hora que lo hicieras.-dijo Avril

Calle Avril.-y se quedo dormida, ella no era de las mujeres que lloraban, entonces por que lo había hecho...por que lloro por dejarlo...

**Draco:**

Te amo.-espero para a abrazarla, llegaba de su viaje de estudios...y nunca más la dejaría irse tanto tiempo de él.

Yo también.-y se besaron...entraron en aquel departamento, le acaricio la mejilla y la comenzó a besar...besaba sus labios, mientras la sujetaba fuertemente...sus manos se perdían en su cuerpo...desnudando mas aya de un cuerpo eran sus propias almas.

Draco eres el mas hermoso ángel demonio.-dijo ella mientras acariciabas ese cabello rubio, el dormía placidamente sobre su cuerpo.-Yo también te amo.


	3. Chapter 3

Pensamientos de cada personaje ejemplo: **_RON:_**

**Esta ausencia de hielo  
De piel, de silencio  
Que corta las horas sin piedad**

_**Ron:**_

_**En el departamento en Irlanda**_

Se va a casar.-Ron estaba furioso arrojaba las cosas contra la pared no podía desquitar su coraje.

¡RON! Tranquilízate.-le decía Harry-

¿COMO LO HAGO? SE VA A CASAR-grito Ron.

¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¿O ganas algo poniéndote así? si tanto te interesa lucha por ella.-dijo Harry.

Hermano tiene razón Harry, nada ganas poniéndote como estas.-dijo Ginny.-Aun no se a casado.

Mientras no se case siempre hay oportunidad.-dijo Harry.

Hermano además nunca te vi tan feliz, así que si consideras que ella es la indicada, lucha por ella, vete a buscarla y no vuelvas hasta que no se convierta en la señora Weasly, un miembro mas de la familia.-dijo Ginny.

Si Ron, vamonos, no perdamos más tiempo.-expreso Harry.

_**Prendieron la TV Mágica:**_

_**En la Mansión Loger:**_

Nos encontramos en la fiesta más esperada de este año, el compromiso del Joven Draco Malfoy y la Señorita Giselle Loger.

Señor Lucius, ¿Que nos puede decir del compromiso? ¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto la reportera.

Que estas muy felices por este compromiso, y que les deseo lo mejor, muy orgulloso por que es un matrimonio que además de todo el amor que se profesan desde la escuela, he sido testigo y no hay pareja que más se ame como ellos-.-dijo Lucius.

¿Y qué nos dice señora Narcisa?-pregunto la reportera.

Mis mejores deseos, además que para mi es un una enorme alegría de recibir a Giselle como hija, confieso que me encantaría tener pronto un nieto.-sonrió ella.

Señor Eduard y ud ¿Qué nos dice?-pregunta la reportera.

Muy feliz, ellos se quieren y son una pareja hermosa.-dijo él.

Señora Marrierte.-dijo la reportera.

Muy feliz con este matrimonio mi hija ama al joven Malfoy, y el también lo hace no hay nada más hermoso que una pareja que se ame verlos unir sus vidas.-dijo Merrierte

_**En el departamento Irlanda**_

¡Es con ese! se casara con Draco Malfoy.-Ron se puso peor.-Vamonos Harry

Hermano...-Giny estaba bastante triste...el tenía la foto de esa chica...en su recamara, era hermosa...pero su hermano sufría bastante por ella...pero a la vez nunca lo sintió tan feliz...

Vamonos Harry, tenemos que regresar a Inglaterra.-expreso Ron.

_**Draco: En la Mansión Loger**_

Me haces tan feliz.-Draco la abrazo

Draco.-ella sonrió, el era el hombre que realmente amaba...el hombre con quien quería compartir todo los años de sus vida, hasta que la muerte lo separara...

Pronto nos casaremos, la boda será en pocos meses.-dijo el.

Yo ya tengo mi vestido.-expreso ella.

El cual durara poco tiempo.-dijo Draco

Draco.-ella se sonrojo.

Viviremos en Italia, siempre me gusto aya, nuestros hijos nacerán.-dijo Draco

Nuestros hijos.-ella no supo pero le dolió el corazón ella también ansiaba tener hijos, y más de su rubio.-serán hermosos

Si, Anaximadro y Isis.-dijo Draco.

Claris y Ram.-respondió Giselle

¿Cómo Ram? Mejor Anaximandro.-replico.

¡Ram sueña hermoso! a mi me encanta.-dijo esta alegre.

Mmm ya lo arreglaremos cuando los tengamos, pero haremos la tarea diario para hacerlo pronto.-ya besa y le da vueltas en el aire.

Hay Draco.-ella estaba feliz.

**Esta ausencia infinita  
De noches y días  
No tiene final**

_**Hermione:**_

Si ya voy al consultorio.-hablaba Hermione por el celular-En unos 20 minutos llego

Esta bien Hermione.-dijo una voz.

¿Algún caso urgente?-pregunto a castaña

No, todo esta muy tranquilo.-afirmo la joven voz

Bueno nos vemos.-Hermione se dirigía a su auto…

Giselle regresaba de las pruebas finales del vestido.-Ya voy Avril, si es una lastima que no hayas podido venir, no tampoco pudo...pero todo esta quedando genial.-iba a tomar un taxi...cuando cae estrepitosamente al suelo...

¿Señorita?-Hermione fue a su auxilio...no respondía, la subió a su coche, le puso sales y aun asi no despertaba.- ¿Señorita? No me queda de otra.-y arranco..."Yo a ella la conozco..."

¿HERMIONE?-grito una jovencita.

Ayúdame Sus.-la cargaron entre las dos.

¿Tu sabes quién es?-pregunto Hermione

Es Giselle Loger la súper modelo que acaparado las revistas y las pasarelas la prometida de Draco Malfoy.-respondió Sus, llegaron a ayudarlas.

¿Draco Malfoy?-Hermione se quedo sorprendida.

Esta muy pálida.-dijo ella.

Llama al señor Malfoy, su número debe estar en la bolsa de la señorita-la atendió...cuando una imagen se le vino a la mente...

Draco.-susurro ella

¡Ron, eres tu! eres tu.-grito Hermione de frustración.-TU ERES LA QUE ME QUITASTE EL AMOR DE RON, ERES TU LA DUEÑA DE SUS PENSAMIENTOS TU, NO SABES COMO TE ODIO, TE ODIE SIN CONOCERTE TE ODIARE MAS AL CONOCER TU NOMBRE

Ella seguía dormida...-Draco

¿Lo amas? Amas a Draco, vaya que interesante.-afirmo esta-¿Lo amas cómo yo amo a Ron? ¿Lo amas con la pasión que carcome el alma? ¿Lo amas y cuándo no lo vez sientes que la vida se va? eres capaz de sentir eso...sientes el dolor de tenerlo lejos, ¿De qué ame a otra? no yo creo que no.

Yo quiero casarme contigo.-decía Giselle en sueños

¿Te casaras con él? Vaya tu tienes la suerte que siempre quise que Ron me pidiera ser su esposa, estar a su lado, compartir todos los años de mi vida a su lado.-Hermione se sentó al lado de su cama.

No me dejes...nunca lo hagas...fue un error.-parecía que tenía una pesadilla

¿Dejar? Suena irónico me fui por 3 meses y perdí a Ron...eres hermosa...tienes unos rasgos que cualquier hombre se enloquecería, yo no soy tan hermosa como tu, conquístate el corazón frío de Draco Malfoy...y el corazón tierno y dulce de mi amado Ron

_**Fue tan fácil decir  
Que el adiós sanaría  
Las espinas clavadas  
En tu alma y la mía**_

_**Giselle:**_

El ambiente se veía todo negro, de pronto una luz se encendió:

DRACO, DRACO, DRACO.-grito ella, y este se alejaba de ella, estaba tirada en el suelo tal parecía que el joven rubio no podía verla.-el escenario cambio ahora.

Estaba en una enorme fiesta de cumpleaños...pero afuera donde la luz se sentía tenue

Giselle, hemos pasado muchos años juntos y creo que ya es momento de terminar.-dijo Draco

¿QUE?-grito Giselle-¿Quién es ella por la que me cambias? ¿Quién es más bonita que yo? ¿Por qué lo haces?

Terminar para darle paso al siguiente compartir nuestras vida para el restos de ella.-dijo Draco

Draco…Yo quiero casarme contigo.-sonrió ella

¿Quién dijo casarnos?-pregunto Draco

No era.-ella estaba muy triste

No dije compartir nuestras vidas, para siempre ser felices, Giselle te quieres casar conmigo, ser mi mujer, mi amante la madre de mis hijos.-dijo Draco.

Si.-Y lo besa.

¡Bravo, Bravo!-todos aplauden.

¡VIVAN LOS NOVIOS!-gritaron todos los invitados.

Te amo.-y le da un delicado beso en los labios.

_**Hermione**_

¡TU!-la toca esta muy fría.

Hermione ya vienen en camino-dice la jovencita

¡RAPIDO! Trae el resucitador.-grita Hermione no se siente el pulso...parecía un frió cristal...

Voy.-sale corriendo.

No te puedes morir, eso mataría a Ron.-dijo ella.

Draco por favor…ven-lo llamaba en el sueño, se ella trataba de hacer que regresara.

GISELLE.-entro Draco a la habitación y…la vio tan palida, tan indefensa.-Ella

Malfoy salte tenemos que.-llego el resucitador.

¡ELLA NO ESTA! ¡ELLA SOLO ESTA DORMIDA! ¡ELLA NO ESTA!-se repetía Malfoy.

Salte.-dijo Hermione mientras le ponía el aparato.

¡NO ME IRE! YO QUIERO ESTAR AQUÍ CON ELLA.-grito Draco

Entonces ayúdame esta pelea es ridícula lo más importante es ella en este momento.-grito Hermione Draco estaba por un lado tomaba la mano de Giselle.

Draco.-ella sonrió.

Giselle estas bien, que bueno.-una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, del imponente Draco Malfoy.

Nunca te dejare solo, tu eres el amor de mi vida.-dijo ella.

Siempre estaremos juntos nadie nos podrá separar.-dijo Draco y le da un beso en los labios.

**Hermione sale de la habitación:**

Ellos dos se aman...nunca lo podría haber imaginado Malfoy enamorado.-dijo Hermione.

Por que el amor es la cosa más hermosa y hasta él le toco.-dijo una voz...

¡Luna!-exclamo sorprendida Hermione

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto la rubia.

Bien amiga.-dijo ella.-Ella esta aquí

Ella esta aquí, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Luna

Se puso mal, en medio del centro yo la traje.-dijo Hermione

¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto

Bien, no tardara en llevársela Malfoy, no creo que quiera que sea atendida por una sangre sucia su amada princesa.-dijo Hermione mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía.

Tienes razón, ¿Pero es ella esta segura?-sugirió Luna

Lo estoy, ella es la persona que Ron ama, la persona que robo su corazón, con la que sueña hacerla su esposa, con la que quisiera compartir su vida, que piensa cada instante que la ama con la pasión desfrenada.-dijo Hermione

La que jamás lo amara como nosotras lo hacemos, por que aun a pesar de los años yo no lo he dejado de amar.-dijo Luna

Jamás dejarlo de amar será como arrancarnos un pedazo de nosotras misma, ambas lo amamos desde niñas, pero la niña con la que soñaba era ella.-dijo Hermione


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4: AUSENCIA

**Ya lo ves, tu partida no condujo a nada  
Porque nada hace el tiempo a la sombra de mi soledad**

Draco tengo que irme de viaje.-expreso Giselle.

¿Pero cómo? En dos días nos casamos.-respondió Draco.

Es orden de nuestro Lord, Draco este viaje es imposible de retrasar, pero regresare ya lo verás.-expreso Giselle.

Voy contigo.-exigió Draco.

No, esta misión me la encomendó yo sola debo hacerla, si quiero ser una digna señora Malfoy debo hacerlo.-negó Giselle.

Le pediré al Lord que me deje ir contigo, como tu futuro esposo debo acompañarte.-respondio Draco.

¿Y DIRAN QUE TENGO MIEDO? No lo debo hacer yo por mi misma, debo se digna del titulo que tendré, ¿i no nadie me respectara ¿No lo entiendes? Si cumplo la misión seré el la burla de todos, y es por mi honor.-respondió Giselle.

¡PERO FALTA UNA SEMANA PARA LA BODA! No y voy a hablar con el Lord, no puede hacerme esto antes de mi boda, mi prueba fue hace un año la tuya no puede ser ahora, no ahora.-alegaba.

Razón demás iré sola, ¿Quieres que sea la burla de todos? No donde quedará mi nombre, mi familia siempre sea ha dado a conocer por su nombre, nuestro apellido nunca ha habido ningún cobarde, siempre hemos vencido las pruebas del Lord.-respondió Giselle.

La mía tampoco.-dijo Draco.

No puedo convertirme en tu esposa si no cumplo con la misión, debo tener mi propio orgullo, no soy una sangre sucia para esconderme, tengo un nombre que cuidar.-expreso Giselle.

Esta bien haz lo que quieras, pero tienes que regresar antes de la boda, me entiendes ya que todo esta listo.-respondió Draco.

**  
Ya lo ves, derrotado y sin hallar la calma  
Que daría por verte y olvidarlo todo.**

Han pasado más de 5 días y no he tenido noticias de que Giselle.-decía una Draco exasperado.

Calma, ya debe de venir en camino, no creo que no haya terminado ya su tarea.-respondió Lucius Malfoy.

Pero por que el Lord le tubo que poner esa tarea una semana antes de la boda, ¿Quiere qué me mate o qué? EL YA HABIA APROVADO MI BODA.-Draco estaba desesperado.

Si, pero las decisiones del Lord no se contradicen, además su matrimonio ya fue bendecido por el Lord, ustedes ya están casados ante los ojos del Lord, él nunca permitirá otra cosas, aquella vez que ustedes fueron ante él y recibieron su bendición quedaron unidos antes sus ojos, esta boda a realizarse es para que la sociedad mágica los vea como tal.-dijo Lucius.

¿Ya estamos unidos ante el Lord?-pregunto Draco.

Ya tu madre y yo hicimos lo mismo, somos uno mismo ante el Lord.-respondió Lucius.

Entonces yo quiero ir por mi esposa, quiero estar con ella-dijo Draco.

No puedes hacer esto, se supone que tu no lo debes de saber hasta que ella regrese, ¡No querrás que su matrimonio sea maldito!-grito Lucius.-Tienes que confiar en ella, ella regresara veo el amor que te tiene, yo no me case con el amor que ustedes dos se tienen, es raro y contado el matrimonio entre sangre limpias que se hace por amor y tu hijo tu te casas por amor, te casas con una sangre limpia y su matrimonio ya fue bendecido.-lo abraza.

Padre.-Draco se quedo helado y es recibido por un rayo de la vara de Lucius.

Es mejor así hijo, tienes que esperar su regreso como ella supo esperar el tuyo...

**Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás **

Pasaron las semanas, pero Giselle no volvía para Draco esta ausencia lo mataría en verdad:

Ella no la ha terminado.-dijo el señor oscuro a Lucius.

Pero mi señor, ¿Donde esta ella?-pregunto Lucius.

No ha terminado, hasta que no termine no podrá llevarse acabo la boda.-respondió el Lord.

Pero mi señor.-decía Lucius.

Nada, ya le dije a Eduard, que hasta que ella no regrese no habrá nada, parecen muggles, con tanto sentimentalismo.-dijo Lord.

**En uno de los bosques cercas de Irlanda:**

Al fin logramos salir de aquí.-expreso Pansy.

¿Y qué hacemos con la bella durmiente?-se burlo Marg.

Dejarla aquí al cabo ya termino la misión, pobre idiota, ahora yo me quedare con Draco, que nunca entendió esta fue que Draco es MIO, y que yo solamente se lo preste por unos momentos.-rió Pansy.

Jajajaja ciertamente, trabajo duro en esta tarea, pero pobrecita no disfrutara de sus logros, no, no...Pero mira que diplomática nos salio la modelito, supo como conseguir que esos estupidos hombres lobos se nos unirán.-respondió Marg.

Si, pero es que con esa clase de cosas, no hay mucho trabajo, el lord nos felicitara y esta se quedara aquí.-respondió Pansy.

¿Y si se la llevamos a los aurores?-pregunto Marg.

¿Para qué? -pregunto Pansy.

Pues...la podrían fichar...o atrapar, ¡GISELLE LOGER! la súper modelo mortifaga, imagínate los encabezados.-respondo Marg.

Ya, me gusta tu idea pero yo tengo algo que la complemente perfectamente.-la cargaron...

**ACADEMIA DE AURORES PTOLOMEO:**

Ya tranquilízate Ron, pronto la encontraremos.-respondió Harry.

Como quieres que me tranquilice, todo este tiempo la hemos estado buscando, además pronto te encomendarán otra misión y yo me tendré que quedar aquí en la academia, tienes que convencer a Axxel que me permita ir contigo así podré ir a buscarla.-respondió Ron.

Axxel lo convenceremos y si no tratare de acabar lo más rápido la misión para poder seguirla buscando.-respondió Harry, ya era de la madrugada cuando:

Avientala...-expreso una voz ansiosa.

Listo.-expreso Marg...

¡INTRUSOOOOOOOOOOOOO! INTRUSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.-empieza a sonar la alarma.

Vaya ya están mejorando con sus aparatenjos.-sonrió Pansy, y corren hasta donde esta el trasladador...

**Y me desangra tu partida  
Y tu recuerdo hace temblar mi corazón  
**

Giselle.-murmuraba Draco.

Lucius ya déjalo despertar, déjalo que vaya a buscarla.-decía Narcisa.

No, no quiero que le pase nada.-respondió Lucius.

Entonces nosotros vamos a buscarla, déjame ir a mi Lord no sospechara nada, diremos que voy de viaje de compras, ya que la fecha que dimos que fue para su boda, es solamente para distraer a los medios.-dijo Narcisa.

...No.-respondió Lucius.

Déjame ir no soporto ver a mi hijo así, además me creerán, viaje de compras para desenfadarme...-dijo Narcisa.

**ACADEMIA DE AURORES**:

¿Ya estas mejor?-preguntaba Ron.

Un poco.-responde Giselle-¿CUANTO TIEMPO LLEVO AQUÍ?

Dos meses.-responde Ron.

¿Dos meses? Mi boda.-Giselle...

Espera ya vienen a verte.-dijo Ron.

¿Draco?-pregunto Giselle.

No, Luna.-dijo el joven pelirrojo...

Veo que ya esta despierta me alegro mucho.-dice una linda rubia.

¿QUIEN ERES TU? POR QUE ME TIENEN AQUI, DONDE ESTA MI PADRE, DRACO.-grito Giselle.

Estas en la Academia de Aurores, estas aquí por que te encontramos afuera de nuestro dormitorio, tus padres no están aquí.-respondió Harry.

¡POTTER!-dijo ella con desprecio.

Hola Harry.-sonrió Luna.

Hola Luna.-Harry se sonrojo.

YO ME LARGO DE AQUI.-grito Giselle.

No puedes irte, te tienes que recuperar...-dijo Luna-¡Te traje! Eso...

Como olvidarte si no quiero  
Porque es que amor sin ti yo muero

Los meses pasaron, Giselle no se podía comunicar con Draco, Draco se encontraba postrada en esa cama que lo ataba, Ron luchaba por el amor de Giselle...

Nos vamos a casar...-dijo Ron a su familia, y ellos estallaron en felicidad

¡FELICIDADES!-gritaron todos y abrazaron a las futura pareja, menos alguien esa era Hermione ahora si pedir a Ron y para siempre...

Esa misma noche Ron y Harry tuvieron que salir, nuevos ataques se presentaban, y Ron fue herido en esta pelea:

¡No te quiero cercas de Ron!-grito Giselle.

¡Tranquilizate Giselle!-la abrazo Molly.

¿COMO QUIEREN QUE ME TRANQUILIZE? SI POR ESTE RON EXPONE SU VIDA CADA NOCHE, NO YO NO LO QUIERO CERCAS DE RON.-grito Giselle a Harry estaba alado de Ron.

Ella esta preocupada por.-sonrió débilmente Ron.

Si.-afirmo Harry...

Draco...mi hijo, juro que la encontrare.-Narcisa salía de viaje siempre, la necesitaba encontrar parecía que la tierra se la habría tragado.

**Esta ausencia me grita  
Que se acaba la vida  
Porque no volverás, volverás, volverás **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: CONTIGO**

El capitulo final de esta historia, donde el amor forma parte de todo, el amor de los Slytherin, aceptados por todos, pero el destino se negaba a que estuvieran juntos... ¿será la factura por lo que hicieron sus padres? o su amor aceptado por todos sufría otra condena.

¡GISELLE!-grito Draco, la vio tan hermosa con ese vestido de novia...se encontraba tomando una copa en el jardín.

Draco.-ella tembló.

Vamonos Giselle, vamonos de aquí-respondió Draco.

Yo...no puedo...-ella bajo la mirada.

Te has casado con él...-dijo Draco

...-no dijo nada

Tu ya estas casada.-rió Draco.

Perdóname.-estuvo apunto de llorar Giselle...

No llores, no tiene sentido.-expreso Draco.

Draco yo...-dijo Giselle.

Yo me voy...-dijo Draco...

Esta bien.-Giselle se sentía morir...pero Draco se burlo, la toma de la mano...y comienzan a caminar.-Nos vamos.

Yo no puedo...-decía Giselle.

Le debes lealtad a tu esposo.-respondió Draco.

Si...-dijo Giselle.

Entonces vamonos.-la toma entre sus brazos...

Mi esposo es Ron.-ella dice.

Me harás enojar, estas en un error.-respondió Draco.

Yo...-ella si estaba llorando.

Tu te casaste conmigo, mucho antes de esta farsa, tu eres mi legitima esposa, tu y yo nos casamos ante el Lord, es tu primer y único matrimonio.-ya la besa, la abraza fuertemente...

Si.-se besan ella baja, Draco la comienza a besar, siente los brazos sobre su cuerpo...recorriéndolos...

VAYA, vaya que tenemos aquí.-dice Hermione.

¿QUE QUIERES SANGRE SUCIA?-pregunta Draco.

Quiero que Ron vea con que case de golfa se ha casado.-respondió Hermione.

Con nadie, por que aquí la única golfa eres tú, así que con permiso nos tenemos que ir mi esposa y yo nos vamos.-dijo Draco.

jajajajajja.-rió Hermione.

Como piensan salir de aquí la casa esta repleta de aurores, y todos muy felices de darte sus saludos, queriditos.-respondió Hermione.

Dile a alguien que le importe-dijo Draco, Hermione recibió un rayo...

Tienen 5 minutos para irse de aquí en lo que despierte.-dijo una rubia

Draco y Giselle comienzan a correr

**Contigo, contigo siento a veces que puedo volar  
Contigo quiero estar toda una eternidad  
Para amarte y llevarte donde tu quieras llegar**

Te amor.-se besaron tanto tiempo separados...no había palabras no había reclamos solo había el estar juntos amándose y queriéndose

Le quito el vestido de novia, la vio desnuda ante sus ojos, y para el siempre será la mujer más hermosa de todas, la besa...comienza la danza de los cuerpos, la luna es testigo de este amor, que tanto y ha tantos ha hecho sufrir y seguirá haciendo sufrir a pesar de los años...

Draco-ella gime, cuando besa sus pechos...

Giselle.-él la besa, y le da seguridad para lo que va a venir, cuando siente ella que pronto Draco estara dentro de ella...le duele un poco, pero con los besos de Draco el dolor cesar.-tranquila

Si-ella se sonroja, como la primera vez que fue de el, esa noche era igual cuando por primera vez fue suya en cuerpo y en alma, entrando en ella, el se comienza a mover primero lento haciendo que ella se acostumbre a tenerlo dentro de ella, su amor sobrepasa limites.

**  
Contigo, contigo las mañanas ahora brillan más  
El frió y la tristeza ya no importante más  
Porque contigo he encontrado  
Un amor que es verdad**

Mi señor, estamos concientes pero queremos ir.-respondió Draco.

Si, esa misión es para nosotros.-dijo Giselle Malfoy.

Esta bien, se ven bien juntos matrimonio Malfoy, tienen mi permiso y acaben el mayor numero de aurores que puedan, diviértanse, sobre todo tu Draco has estado mucho tiempo tenso, es necesario que tengas diversión.-dijo Lord

Gracias mi señor.-se inclino Draco.

Tienes mi permiso Draco.-respondió Draco.

Muchas gracias Lord, en verdad no se como puedo pagarle esto.-expreso Draco.

Pronto, pronto encontraras la manera.-respondió Lord

**  
Contigo tengo ganas de amar  
Contigo soy esclavo de lo que tu me das  
Amor de verdad  
Contigo yo no puedo ni hablar  
Contigo mi vida empieza una vez más**

Esta noche comienza ya la cacería.-expreso Harry.

Cuídate mucho Harry.-dijo Luna, se habían casado ya, Luna había logrado olvidar a Ron, y tener una familia a lado de Harry.

Lo haré por ti, por nuestro bebe, nuestra familia.-la abraza y le da un beso.

Cuídate en verdad.-dijo Luna.

Lo haré.-se besan, de nuevo, Luna estaba embarazada de su primer hijo, no sabían el sexo del bebe pero fuera lo que fuera, lo amarían y sería el hijo más querido al estar con unos padres que le profesaban un amor profundo y sincero.-Me tengo que ir, tengo que pasar por Ron

**Contigo, contigo las mañanas ahora brillan más  
El frió y la tristeza ya no importan más  
Porque contigo he encontrado un amor que es de verdad  
Contigo tengo ganas de amar  
**

Ya me voy.-dijo Ron.

Cuídate mucho Ron.-Hermione quiso abrazar a Ron, pero este ni si quiera deja que lo toque.

Voy por una cabeza en especial.-rió Ron...

Ron...-Hermione, solo puedo decir eso ella se había convertido en la amante de Ron, ya que Ron jamás quiso divorciarse, era la amante, siempre a la sombra de un recuerdo que no se desvanecía y tal parecía que siempre permanecería entre ellos.

Ron vamonos.-dice Harry cuando se aparece.

Cuídalo.-expreso Hermione a Harry...

Lo haré...-dice Harry desde la chimenea...Hermione recibe un puñetazo por parte de Ron.

Tu no eres nada, así que cuando regrese a la casa no te quiero ver, no entiendo por que no te largas nada más me estorbas...-dice Ron.

**Contigo soy esclavo de lo que tu me das  
Amor de verdad  
Contigo yo no puedo ni hablar  
Contigo mi vida empieza una vez más**

La cacería comenzó muerte y desolación era lo único que se veía en aquel lugar, gente muerta...

MORTIFAGO EL DUELO ES ENTRE TU Y YO.-grito Ron.

Vaya, vaya Weasly, al fin tengo el gusto de matarte.-respondió Draco, y así comenzó el duelo, cada hechizo, lastimaba a cada uno...el dolor era impresionante pero ninguno de los dos dejaría saber el otro que estaba a punto de caer.

¡POTTER!-grito Bellatrix y ataco a Harry, Giselle se encontraba luchando con alguien...

Es tu muerte mortifaga.-dijo la mujer.

Sueñas.-se burlo Giselle.

Draco fue atacado por la espalda...

¡DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-corrió Giselle detrás de su esposo y un hechizo que recibio en la espalda...un poderoso Avrakabra...

Adiós Giselle, adiós para siempre.-dijo Pansy que la había atacado por la espalda, un miembro de su propio equipo la había matado.

GISELLE.-Draco corre y la abraza.-Nos encontraremos en el otro mundo...AVAKADABRA.

**  
Contigo tengo ganas de amar  
Contigo soy esclavo de lo que tu me das  
Amor de verdad**

Draco cae muerto...el joven matrimonio muere...

NO HAY VIDA DESPUES DE TI, DESPUES DE TI NO EXISTE NADIE...

**Contigo yo no puedo ni hablar  
Contigo mi vida empieza una vez más**


End file.
